Auch schwänzen will gelernt sein
by L0hengrin
Summary: Wie Severus sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich vor einem von Dumbledores Lehrerausflügen drücken will und was dabei herauskommt.


_Hier mal wieder ein OS, der mir auf einer Autofahrt durch den Regen eingefallen ist. Hoffe, er gefällt ;)_  
><em>Disclaimer: Charaktere und Hogwarts JKR's, Rest mir. <em>

**Auch schwänzen will gelernt sein**

Es war August und in einer Woche würde die Schule wieder losgehen. Irgendwo mitten in der britischen Walachei saß Severus Snape mit einem großen Wanderrucksack unter einem Baum am Straßenrand, um sich vor dem Platzregen zu schützen. Missmutig versuchte er, mit den herumliegenden Steinen das Straßenschild auf der anderen Seite abzuwerfen, aber jeder Wurf landete mindestens zwei Meter neben dem Ziel.  
>Es war aber auch zum Knallrümpfigen-Kröter-Melken. Albus - „ICH BRAUCHE ENTERTAINMENT!" - Dumbledore hatte den Hippogreif mal wieder abgeschossen und in den Ferien einen einwöchigen Urlaub für das gesamte Hogwartskollegium angesetzt, weil man sich „besser kennenlernen" müsse. War ja nicht so, dass sie nur einen Neuzugang hatten, der auch sofort abgesagt hatte.<br>Unwillkürlich musste Severus grinsen. Hermine Granger würde in einer Woche das erste Mal an Hogwarts unterrichten und war schon in den Ferien angereist, da das Planungstreffen anstand. Als Dumbledore eröffnete, dass er schon alles geplant, gebucht und bezahlt hatte, fiel einem Großteil des Kollegiums die Augen aus dem Kopf und Severus der Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Nur wollte keiner absagen, denn der alte Zausel setzte seinen Dackelblick auf und blickte flehend in die Runde, woraufhin jeder murrend zustimmte.  
>Bis auf Miss Granger (oder PROFESSOR Granger, wie sie ja jetzt genannt werden durfte). Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber in genau dieser Woche habe ich mich schon mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in Cornwall verabredet… Ich kann es absagen, aber wir werden in Zukunft nur noch wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen können, weil wir ja jetzt alle an unterschiedlichen Orten arbeiten und…"<br>Albus winkte ab: „Mein Kind, das ist doch gar kein Problem. Das Goldene Trio mit Anhang geht natürlich vor.", und Hermine Granger war für den Horrortrip entschuldigt.

Severus hatte den „Urlaub" keine zwei Tage ausgehalten. Albus war der Meinung, dass ein „Muggelurlaub" den Zusammenhalt im Kollegium stärken würde und so war jegliche Magie auf dem gesamten Trip verboten. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit war Severus abgehauen („Oh, seht mal da, ein Gemeiner Walisischer Grünling!" – „Was? Wo! ... Severus?") uns so saß er jetzt am Straßenrand und wartete darauf, dass der Regen aufhören oder vielleicht ein Muggel vorbeifahren und ihn mitnehmen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt. Der Regen hatte zwar nicht aufgehört, aber ein Wagen hielt neben dem Baum. Das Fenster glitt auf und eine weibliche Stimme rief: „Werfen Sie Ihren Rucksack auf die Hinterbank und steigen Sie ein! Ich nehm Sie mit… wenn Sie wollen."  
>Severus stand auf und tat, wie ihm gewiesen.<br>Als er einen ersten Blick auf seine Retterin warf, stockte ihm der Atem. „Sie!" rief er.  
>Hermien Granger blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Danke, dass Sie mich mitnehmen, wenn es Ihnen keine Probleme macht, könnten Sie mich vielleicht in Spinner's End oder beim Tropfenden Kessel rauslassen. Die nächst größere Stadt würde mir schon reichen. – Oh, das ist kein Problem, ich bin eh auf dem Weg nach London. Mein Gott, Severus, selbst Sie können doch ein einfaches ‚Danke' rausbekommen, auch wenn es genuschelt, gelispelt und in den Bart gemurmelt ist." Sie fuhr los.<br>Severus wusste immer noch nicht, wie ihm geschah. „Aber was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie nicht mit Ihren Freunden sonst irgendwo?"  
>Sie überlegte kurz. „Doch. Eigentlich liegt Hermine grade in Cornwall am Strand und neben Ihnen sitzt Albus, der sich mit Vielsafttrank in Hermine verwandelt hat, nur um Ihnen einen ordentlichen Schrecken einzujagen. Zitronenbonbon, Severus?" Sie hielt ihm eine gelbe Bonbontüte unter die Nase. Severus war kurz davor, aus dem fahrenden Auto zu steigen.<br>Sie musste seinen entsetzten Blick bemerkt haben. „Ach, kommen Sie schon, Severus. Ich foppe Sie nur ein bisschen. Ich bin weder Albus, noch habe ich Vielsafttrank genommen, ich bin Professor Hermine Jane Granger und habe das liebe Kollegium angelogen, weil ich keine Lust auf einen Horrortrip hatte. Das Goldene Trio plus Anhang hat keinen gemeinsamen Urlaub geplant und ich fahre grade vom Ferienhaus meiner Großeltern zurück nach London. Und das vor Ihrer Nase sind übrigens keine Zitronenbonbons, sondern m&m's mit Erdnüssen."  
>Erleichtert ließ Severus sich im Sitz zurücksinken und nahm die Tüte. „Sie haben das Kollegium also angelogen, noch bevor Sie offiziell dazugehören. Wie slytherin von Ihnen.", grinste er.<br>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und Sie haben sich auf den Horrortrip eingelassen, obwohl Sie wussten, dass da nix bei rumkommen kann. Wie gryffindor von Ihnen… ich bin beeindruckt und teilweise enttäuscht. Wird der Slytherin in Ihnen weich?" Sie blickte ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln von der Seite her an.  
>Er lachte einmal kurz auf. „Sagen Sie mir lieber, was mit Ihnen los ist. Mutiert das Glanzstück des Goldenen Trios zur Schlange? Da wird Minerva aber gar nicht glücklich sein, wenn Sie erfährt, dass eines ihrer Löwenbabys zur Dunklen Seite der Macht transferiert ist…"<br>Hermine schnaubte. „Das Glanzstück des Goldenen Trios, jaja. Ron und Harry arbeiten zusammen als Auroren und sind fortan das Goldene Duo. Das Goldene Trio an sich gibt es inoffiziell nicht mehr, seitdem wir einen kleinen Streit hatten. Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht mehr so viel Wert auf meine Gryffindoreigenschaften lege."  
>Severus bemerkte, dass Ihre Fingerknöchel weißer als eben waren und beschloss, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, sie fuhren gerade über eine hohe Talbrücke und die nass glänzenden Straßen unter ihnen sahen aus wie silberne Flüsse, die sich endlos durch das Land zogen. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die dunkle Wolkendecke und erhellten Fleckchen der Landschaft, die auf Severus wie Oasen in der Wüste wirkten. Er dachte daran, wie oft das Trio Infernale ohne die sich neben ihm befindliche Person wohlmöglich umgekommen wäre und äußerte seine Gedanken nun doch: „Ich finde, dass das Trio nur golden war, weil Sie mitgemischt haben."<br>Unsicher betrachtete er das Profil seine Kollegin. Sie zog kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute kurz zu ihm rüber. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"  
>Severus seufzte. „So unglaublich es klingt, ja, meine ich. Ohne schlecht von Ihren Freunden reden zu wollen… naja, eigentlich schon… aber schauen Sie sich die beiden und ihre unüberlegten Aktionen doch mal an. Allein der Angriff auf den Troll in Ihrem ersten Schuljahr wäre beinahe unglaublich schief gegangen. Und wer hat die beiden da rausgezogen? Das waren Sie. Potter und Weasley alleine sind vielleicht das Dynamische Duo, mehr noch die Wilden Waschlappen. Aber glänzen können sie nur mit Ihnen, weil die Angelegenheit dann wenigstens Hirn mit Inhalt bekommt."<br>Hermine musste lachen. „Danke für das Kompliment. Was ist mit Ihnen los, Sie sind ja heute nett?"  
>Severus Augenbrauen rutschten unwillkürlich Richtung Haaransatz. „Bin ich das nicht immer?"<br>„Natürlich. Der nette Professor Snape. Ein Ammenmärchen von Albus - „Ich möchte einen Regenbogenkuchen backen" - Dumbledore."  
>Severus lachte leise. „Seit wann sind Sie so wunderbar sarkastisch?"<br>„Seitdem ich Leute um mich habe, die ihn auch verstehen. Ron, diesem Held vom Feld, muss man immer alles zweimal erklären. ALLES."  
>Lächelnd blickte Severus wieder aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Inzwischen war er doppelt froh, dass er sich von der Gruppe verabschiedet hatte. Zum Einen konnte er die letzten Tage seiner Ferien genießen und zum Anderen lernte er seine neue Kollegin zu schätzen. Als sie von der Landstraße auf die Autobahn fuhren, bemerkte er, dass er nicht mal wusste, wo seine Fahrerin ihn hinbrachte.<br>„Miss Granger, wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?"  
>Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Wir fahren nach London. Sie können sich ja ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen. Ich glaube, da vermutet Albus Sie am wenigsten. Und Sie können mich ruhig Hermine nennen. In einer Woche sind wir immerhin offiziell Kollegen."<br>„In Ordnung, Hermine. Dann bin ich für Sie Severus. Haben Sie in London eine Wohnung?"  
>Sie nickte. „Soll ich Sie zum Tropfenden Kessel bringen oder wollen Sie wo anders hin?" Sie schwieg kurz und sagte dann lachend: „Am besten bringe ich Sie nach Hogwarts, wo Sie auf den Rest warten und ihnen ins Gesicht lachen können, wenn sie wiederkommen."<br>Diese Vorstellung brachte auch Severus zum Lachen. „Das klingt gut."  
>Nach weiteren Kilometern des Schweigens schlug Hermine vor, Severus zum Tropfenden Kessel zu bringen, daheim zu packen und dann zusammen mit Severus nach Hogwarts zu flohen.<br>Er nahm den Vorschlag an.

Hermine hielt vorm Tropfenden Kessel an und wandte sich an Severus. „Da wären wir. Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder da."  
>Severus nickte, schulterte seinen Rucksack und war schon fast weg, als er sich nochmal durch die Beifahrertür beugte. „Danke übrigens fürs Mitnehmen. Ohne Sie wäre ich dort versauert." Er lächelte.<br>Hermine nickte. „Gern geschehen. Bis nachher."

Sie hielt ihr Versprechen und betrat zwei Stunden, nachdem sie ihn abgesetzt hatte, den Tropfenden Kessel. Severus saß allein an einem Tisch in der Ecke und las in einem Buch. Sie trat zu Ihm an den Tisch, in den Händen einen magisch verkleinerten Koffer.  
>„Sind Sie bereit zur Abreise?" fragte sie.<br>Erschrocken blickte er auf. „Oh. Ja. Moment." Er rief nach Tom, bezahlte seine Rechnung, packte das Buch ein und schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Gehen wir."

Hermine betrat den Kamin zuerst und stieg nach einer kurzen Zeit auf den Teppich von Severus Büro. Sie war kaum aus dem Kamin gestiegen, als Severus hinter ihr auftauchte und fast auf sie fiel.  
>„Nanana, nicht so stürmisch", lachte sie.<br>Severus brachte sie zu ihren neuen Quartieren und ließ sie dann alleine, um sich weiterhin seinem Buch zu widmen.

Fünf Tage später saßen Hermine und Severus gemeinsam mit Filch und Madam Pince, die mysteriöser Weise als einzige dageblieben waren, beim Abendessen, als die Übrigen unter der Führung von Albus – „Ich bin ein netter alter Mann, dem keiner etwas Böses kann" – Dumbledore die Große Halle betraten.  
>Severus bemerkte vergnügt, dass die Kleidung sowie die Gesichter aller von Schlamm verkrustet waren.<br>Minerva, die sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ, schnaufte nur: „Nie wieder" und der Rest sah aus, als wolle er den Schulleiter, der sich fröhlich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund schob, lynchen.  
>Severus und Hermine tauschten einen schmunzelnden Blick, bevor Dumbledore ihn ansprach. „Severus, du warst auf einmal weg. Ich habe mir ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht…"<br>Severus holte Luft. „Ja, weißt du, das war so: Ich habe mich verirrt, weil ich ohne Zauberstab nicht wusste, wo ich lang sollte, nachdem ich den Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling gesehen hatte und ihr alle weg wart."  
>Dumbledore betrachtete ihn voller Mitleid. „Oh, Severus, das war nicht beabsichtigt. Und wie bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen?"<br>Verdammt, darauf war Severus nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er stammelte undeutliches Zeug, bis Hermine sich zu Wort meldete.  
>„Ich bin mit Harry, Ginny und Ron von Cornwall nach London gefahren, als wir Severus am Straßenrand unter einem Baum sitzen sahen. Wir haben ihn mit in den Tropfenden Kessel genommen, von wo aus er hierher gefloht hat. So ohne Magie ist das Reisen wirklich schwer…"<br>Dumbledore nahm ihnen diese dreisten Lügen ab und bestellte erst mal etwas zu essen.  
>Severus bedankte sich leise bei Hermine. „Was meinen Sie, wenn uns weiterhin so gute Ausreden einfallen, können wir uns öfter mal von lästigen Pflichtveranstaltungen drücken…"<br>Sie lachte leise „Ich habe noch nicht mal hier angefangen und plane schon diverse Regelverstöße… von mir aus. Ich bin dabei."  
>Mit einem Lächeln lehnte Severus sich zurück. Das versprach doch mal ein lustiges Jahr zu werden.<p>

**ENDE**


End file.
